Various kinds of techniques for supporting the driver of the vehicle have been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a driving support device which specifies the stop position of the vehicle in advance on the basis of map information or traffic information, specifies a coasting start position where coasting to the stop position starts on the basis of the specified stop position and a distance to travel by coasting, and notifies, for example, the coasting start position (accelerator OFF) or a braking start position (brake ON) to the driver such that the driver drives the vehicle with low power consumption.